


Brainy Is The New Sexy

by MaddieFurtado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Molly Hooper, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Molly Hooper/Mary Morstan Friendship, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting, Sherlock is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2017 © Maddie FurtadoSherlolly prompt from strangelock221b (Tumblr)Sherlock is named London’s Most Eligible Bachelor. He’s utterly baffled by it. Molly knows that her chances of ever being more to him than just a friend are even smaller now that he’s got scores of women lining up to meet him. And to make matters worse, there’s a charity ball coming up and Sherlock has been asked to be the guest of honour.Sherlolly. Warstan. Multi.





	1. London’s Most Eligible Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Cinderella-inspired. Not to mention Sexiest Man Alive-inspired.
> 
> Set after 3x03 (HLV) – Begins around 4x01
> 
> I know this is a prompt but I want to make this into a multi-chapter fic! :)

 

 

Today, was a quiet day for John. But this past week, has not been so quiet.

Sherlock took the case.  The case he felt was beyond a 10 – The case of Charles Augustus Magnussen. To Sherlock, he was - quote on quote - “The Napoleon of Blackmail.”

**_“I’ve dealt with murderers, psychopaths, terrorists, serial killers. None of them can turn my stomach like Charles Augustus Magnussen.”_ **

After solving the case, and by solving means blowing the man’s brains out, Sherlock was exiled from the country. But that didn’t last very long, did it? He was returned from his 4-minute exile and was informed that Moriarty was back, scaring the shite out of everyone in London. He will admit though, he is kind of glad Sherlock isn’t leaving. Sherlock is his best mate and well, with Moriarty being back, he’s extremely glad. John has a baby on the way. The faster they could get this solved, the better.

 

**John, come to Baker Street.**

**\- SH**

 

**What’s wrong? Is it Moriarty?**

**\- John**

 

Since Mary was spending time with her friend from work, John didn’t have an excuse to not go to Baker Street. He was home, working on his blog. It’s been blowing up since Sherlock’s return. Mostly, with women. Who knew Sherlock Holmes was so popular with the opposite sex?

 

**Fine. Be there in 10.**

**\- John**

 

John sighed, shut his laptop and made his way out the door.

* * *

 

“JOHN, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?”

“Let what happen?”

“This!” Sherlock snapped, throwing “Today’s Paper” on the table in front of him.

**SHERLOCK HOLMES: London’s Most Eligible Bachelor – Sexiest Man Alive**

_Oh, now the blog makes more sense..._

“Me? I had nothing to do with this!”

“Of course, you did! Your blog?” Sherlock retorted.

“MY blog is what gives you a job, Sherlock! Your best cases have come from my blog.” John said smugly.

Sherlock scoffed, sitting down on his chair.

“But I didn’t do this, and why would I?” John exclaimed with a shake of his head.

“You have a big enough ego already!” John finished, sitting down in his chair across from Sherlock.

Sherlock's mouth dropped in surprise.

“Oh, close your mouth! You drama queen!”

“What do you mean _my_ ego?” Sherlock challenged.

“Your huge inflated ego! You with your cheek bones and with you popping your collar like you're so mysterious. You have no one to blame but yourself.” John responded, crossing his arms in front of him.

“John, I’ll admit - you’re bit more intelligent than the average person, but what you just said...that was the _dumbest_ thing I ever heard you say.” Sherlock stated, shaking his head.

“Sod off, Sherlock.” John grumbled.

“This is so - so- UGH!” Sherlock scowled, running his hands through his curls.  “I can’t even think of a coherent thought. I’m that baffled.”

“I honestly don’t have an answer for you, Sherlock.”

“I _detest_ being in the papers! Why did this have to happen?” Sherlock exasperated.

“Well, do you think those papers about you and Janine had anything to do with it? They were pretty detailed.” John suggested.

“Please John. That was just acting. Human error, remember?” Sherlock replied, waving his hand.

“Yeah, Sherlock, I know that - but your fans don’t.”

“Fans? What fans?”

“THE PEOPLE OF LONDON, YOU TWIT.”

Sherlock sighed.

“This is so mundane, it hurts.” Sherlock said, rubbing his temples. “I just want to keep a low profile, and THIS is not helping.”

“You should be flattered. Every woman in London wants to shag you. I wish it was that easy.” John chuckled.

“I don’t have time to be flattered.” Sherlock said, leaning forward from his chair. “I have more important things to focus on, Moriarty has something planned. He- “

“Yes, yes. I know. The game is on.” 

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door got Sherlock and John’s attention.

* * *

 

**SHERLOCK HOLMES: London’s Most Eligible Bachelor – Sexiest Man Alive**

_Well, that’s just bloody great._

Molly finally got home after a long shift at Bart’s. Her feet were aching from standing all day. Her eyes felt glossed over from staring at all the paperwork. She was tired, and rather peckish. And now her stomach hurt, and she feels like she’s going to cry; all because of today’s paper.

_Good thing I have tomorrow off._

She sighed and unlock the door to her flat. While entering, Toby jumped off the couch and ran over towards Molly. Molly took off her coat and hung it beside the door. Then took her clunky, old, work shoes off.

_Ahh, much better._

“Hey Toby. How was your day, kitty?” She said, bending down to pat his head.

Toby started to rub up against her, purring.

Molly then walked over to her kitchen and plopped the paper down onto her kitchen counter with a good whack. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the fridge to grab something to eat. She didn’t want to think about it right now. While opening the fridge, her eyes landed upon the left-over Chinese food she had from the night before.

_This’ll have to do._

After eating, Molly changed into her comfy pj’s, made herself a nice cuppa and put on some crappy telly. She tried to take her mind off it, but she couldn’t. She looked towards the paper, sitting on her kitchen counter.

How the hell was she supposed to compete with this? First, the woman from the morgue. Irene was it? Then Janine? She already felt like she didn’t have a chance. She ESPECIALLY feels this way now. “London’s Most Eligible Bachelor” Ha! Please! Sherlock isn’t interested in relationships. That much she knew. So why would they create a paper like this? She got up and grabbed the paper off the counter. She flipped it open to the section of Sherlock and started to read.

 

 **_“Sherlock Holmes AKA The worlds ONLY consulting detective: Hot or not? The whole world is saying: Hot!_  ** **_Not only does this man have a brilliant mind, just look at those eyes! So blue and mysterious. You can get lost looking into those eyes.”_ **

 

_Oh gosh. Tell me something I don’t know._

****

**_“Sherlock Holmes has been officially single since his last hook up with Janine, sources say."_**

 

_Sources? What sources?_

 

**_"We’ve asked all of London what they thought of this sexy man! Here is what a few people had say:_ **

**_“He so tall, and beautiful!” – Mikayla H, 25_ **

**_“Sherlock Holmes is like the Hottest man I know! I honestly want to make up a case, just to go see him.” – Amber S, 21”_ **

 

_Ugh, this is ridiculous!_

 

Molly closed the paper and tossed it on the couch beside her. She didn’t want to read anymore of that – that – rubbish. While watching one of her favourite shows on the telly, Molly’s phone went off. She got up, pulled it from her purse and looked at the message.

 

**Don’t read today’s paper.**

**\- SH**

 

**What?**

**\- Molls**

 

**Today’s paper. Don’t. Read. It.**

**\- SH**

 

**Well, what if I already did?**

**\- Molls**

 

**It’s a complete joke. Utter rubbish.**

**\- SH**

 

**I know that, Sherlock.**

**\- Molls**

 

  **Good.**

**\- SH**

 

Why was he texting her this? Why does he care what she thinks? He doesn’t have to prove anything to her. Maybe he didn’t want her to think badly of him. But why would he think that? Since when did Sherlock ever care about what people thought of him? He confuses her to no end.

Molly shrugged. She was about to put her phone on the coffee table in front of her, until her phone went off again.

 

**Hello Molly, Mike here. I just wanted to tell you this, I forgot to tell you before you left work.**

**\- Mike Stamford**

 

**The hospital works with Scotland Yard to put on an annual fundraiser/charity every year, but the charity is going to be held early this year - on the 15 th of this month. The money from purchased tickets will go to sick patients and their families from Bart’s and other charities of our choosing. It’s a formal event. There will be dinner and dancing. Tickets are 18 pounds.**

**\- Mike Stamford**

 

**You haven’t gone to any of these since you started working at Bart’s. I’d really like it if you can join us. Text me back or let me know at work how many tickets you need.**

**\- Mike Stamford.**

* * *

 

“Fundraiser?”

“Charity?”

“Yes.”

“And you want him to be guest of honour?” John said, stifling a laugh.

“Yes. We all agreed- “Mike stammered.

“Sorry Mike, I’m too busy right now. I can’t possibly do it.”

“Why wouldn’t you do it? Is this because of the paper?” John teased.

“If you must know, yes.” Sherlock sneered, handing Mike his cup of tea. He then started to pace.

“I already have enough attention on me as it is, going to this – what is it again?” He asked, turning towards Mike.

“It’s like a charity ball, I suppose.” He said, setting his cup of tea down.

“Yes, charity ball, as guest of honour will only attract more unwanted attention on me. Moriarty is back, and I can’t afford to waste time on some - dance. Please try and understand.”

“I do, Sherlock. But Scotland Yard insists that you come! For all the you do for this city, all the lives you save, for all the murders you solve, I think they’d like to pay you back in some way.” Mike explained.

“Touching. But no, thank you.”

“Sherlock, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?” John said, working his way up from his chair.

Sherlock sighed and followed John into the kitchen. Once John shut the door, he turned around and faced Sherlock.

“Listen mate, I get it. But why don’t you do this for Mike? Go to the dance, make a little speech and be on your merry way.” John suggested

“No, this is just a distraction! I don’t want to be the center of attention.” Sherlock replied.

“Wow, I’d never thought I’d hear you say that.” John laughed.

“Hmm. Funny.” Sherlock said, opening the sliding doors.

“Well?” Mike asked, hopeful. He stood up from John’s chair.

“So sorry, Mike. I decline your offer.” Sherlock said, walking up to Mike and shaking his hand.

“Ah, that’s too bad. Looks like I’ll have to tell Ms. Hooper you won’t be there.”

“Miss Hooper?” John repeated, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Molly? Molly Hooper is going to this… ball?” Sherlock inquired.

“Yes. But she wasn’t going to go at first. After telling her we wanted you to be guest of honour, she agreed to go in an instant.” Mike explained, letting go of Sherlock’s hand.

* * *

 

**Thank you, Mike. But no thank you. I really have a lot of work to do at Bart’s. I was thinking of finishing some work, plus the student from the apprenticeship program that came in last week kind of ruined all my paper work. But thank you for the offer though.**

**\- Molls**

 

**Paper work? That’s okay Molly. I can have Jen fix it up. You should come! For all the you do for us at Bart’s, you deserve a night out. Sherlock is going to be there. We want him to be the guest of honour.**

**\- Mike Stamford**

 

**Guest of honour? For what?**

**\- Molls**

 

**Well, we want to thank him for all that he does for us. Solving crimes, saving lives, etc. I’m sure he would love it if you went!**

**\- Mike Stamford**

 

**Molly?**

**\- Mike Stamford**

 

**Okay. I’ll go. I’ll only need one ticket.**

  **\- Molls**

* * *

 

“Alright Mike, I’ll go.”

“What?” John gasped.

“You will? Great! I’ll let Scotland Yard know!” Mike pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked down at the paper with narrowed eyes.

“Here’s everything you need to know. How many guests expected to come, venue, everything.” Mike stated, pointing to the paper.

Sherlock did a quick nod and handed the paper to John.

“I’m really glad you’re doing this! Ring me if you have any other questions. Good day!” Mike finished, while making his way out of Baker Street.

Sherlock walked up to the door and closed it behind him. He then walked over to his chair, sat down with John following suite. Sherlock then clasped his hands together and placed them to his mouth.

“So, it says here, that’s it’s a formal event. Suit and tie. Hmm.” John said, looking over the paper.

“Yes. I know.”

“Well, that's nothing to you. You wear suits like they're going out of style.” John chuckled.

“Yes. That’s not my concern.” Sherlock muttered.

“Concern? Wait – hold on a minute! Why did you say yes? What made you change your mind?

“Well, I figured that since I have to wait for Moriarty to make his move. Why not do it at an event that’s all about me?” Sherlock said, getting up from his chair.

“Well, that makes bloody sense. Let’s get other people hurt over your stupid games with a criminal.”

“It’s not stupid. Moriarty is dead. I watched him put a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. For once John, this is not a game.” Sherlock said, pulling his phone out.

“Okay fine, but you also said yes because of something else.” John pointed out.

Sherlock hummed a reply, while texting rapidly on his phone.

“You were against the whole thing up until Mike mentioned Molly.” John stated with confidence.

Sherlock suddenly stopped texting. He pocketed his phone and made his way to the kitchen.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Sherlock said, putting on the kettle.

“Yes, it does. It means something!”

Sherlock stayed silent while he grabbed two cups and started making tea.

“Why did you change your mind?”

A small silence filled the room before John spoke up again. Sherlock made his way back to his chair.

“Is it because of Molly?”

“UGH John! If you must know! Yes!” Sherlock said.

“I knew it! Well, on with it then!” John encouraged.

Sherlock sighed and placed his cup of tea down.

“Who helped me fake my death?”

“Molly?”

“Exactly. Moriarty. He put the lives of my friends in danger. He said my only three friends were going to die: you, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade. But he slipped up. He didn’t count her. Why John?” 

“Well maybe he- “

“I’ll tell you why!” Sherlock exclaimed, jumping up from his chair.

“Because in some way or another, Moriarty figured it out! I don’t know how, but he did! He must of! Why else would he leave her out? Why would he go through the trouble of fake dating Molly? Jim from IT.” Sherlock scoffed.

“Sherlock – “

“Moriarty has something planned, and that something has to do with Molly. That much I know. If Molly is going to this – this - outing, and this outing is all about ME. Who knows what Moriarty is going to pull! If I don’t go, not only are other people going to be hurt, but maybe even her. That’s why I said yes, John.” Sherlock finished, buttoning up his suite jacket. 

Sherlock then walked down the stairs to go put his jacket on, with John following behind. 

“Mate, I – I didn’t look at it that way…” John stuttered.

“Naturally.”

"So, where are we going?" John asked, putting on his coat.

"Scotland Yard." 

"Why?" 

"I need to speak with a certain inspector." 


	2. The Sex Symbol of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepting Mike's offer, Sherlock goes and get's more information from Lestrade about this ball that he is attending as the "guest of honour." On the way back to Baker St, Sherlock opens up more about his feelings towards Molly. Sherlock also thinks of the perfect plan to help protect Molly from Moriarty and help protect himself... from all those obsessed women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! I finally had the time to update this baby! I know it's not a long chapter but I wanted to upload something! Next chapter coming soon!

“Sherlock! What do I owe this pleasure?”

“Lestrade.” Sherlock said, sitting down in front of his desk, with John following suit.

“What can I do for you guys?”

“Greg. What can you tell us about this charity that you guys are planning?” John asked.

“Oh hell. That.” Greg groaned.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

“Well, my boss hosts it with Bart’s every year to raise money for families in need. Scotland Yard sponsors to help out and yeah. It happens every year.” Greg explained, sipping his coffee.

“Well, that’s actually – nice.” John said, glancing at Sherlock.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Is your team going to be at this… event?” Sherlock asked, pulling off his gloves.

“Unfortunately, yes. We all must be there. Wait – why are you asking?” Greg asked, leaning forward in his chair.

“Moriarty.”

* * *

 

“Oh, bloody hell! What’s going on Sherlock?” Greg asked, worriedly.

“Mike Stamford has asked me to be guest of honour at this charity thing. Did you know anything about that?” Sherlock asked, crossing his right leg over the other.

“You? Guest of honour? For what?” Greg laughed.

“I know. I was shocked too.” John chuckled.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed.

“Funny. Yes, guest of honour. The reason I am asking is because I need to have protection at this… charity ball.” Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

“Protection. Well, you won’t have to worry about that. The whole facility will be there.” Greg replied.

Sherlock then stood up abruptly, causing John to do a double take and finally stand up, following Sherlock.

“The protection is not for me. It’s – for someone else.” Sherlock said, starting to walk towards the door.

“Protection? For who?” Greg replied, following Sherlock towards the door. 

Before Sherlock went through the threshold, he turned around suddenly and faced Greg. John looked between the two.

“For the one who matters most. Good day.”

Greg’s face scrunched up in confusion, watching Sherlock and John exit his office.

* * *

 

“Sherlock, what did you mean by that? ‘The one who matters the most?’” John asked.

Sherlock and John sat in a cab, driving back to Baker Street. Sherlock was looking outside intensely through the window, fumbling around with his fingers. He couldn’t help but think about Molly and if she was in danger, REAL danger.

“Sherlock?”

“It’s nothing.” Sherlock replied curtly.

“Oh god, you always say that and it’s never really true. Why don’t you just tell me the truth, yeah?” John replied, crossing his arms.

 Sherlock sighed and faced John.

“It was during when you distanced yourself from me, after my… resurrection.”

John’s face softened.

“I needed someone to assist me with my cases. You were out of the picture, so I naturally asked the next best person in my small group of friends to help me.” Sherlock trailed off.

“Molly.”

“Yes, Molly.” He answered, looking back out the window.

“I still don’t understand? ‘The one who matters the most?’ Where did that come from?” John asked, turning to face Sherlock.

“After she helped me with those cases, we had a… chat.” Sherlock said, swallowing thickly.

“About what? Your death?”

“Yes. I thanked her. I told her that none of it would of be possible without her…”

“Well, I guess that is true…” John commented, looking forward.

“I also told her that Moriarty slipped up. Made a mistake…”

John’s head snapped back to Sherlock.

“How so?”

“Because the one person he thought didn’t matter at all to me…. was the one person who mattered the most.” Sherlock replied, feeling a sense of déjà vu, repeating those words again.

“You actually meant that?” John asked, in all seriousness.

“Yes. And not that you don’t matter, John -” Sherlock said, looking straight at John. “It’s just… she thought she didn’t.” Sherlock finished, looking back out the window.

“She didn’t think- “John trailed off.

“She told me she ‘didn’t count.’ Which wasn’t true in the slightest.”

“Oh… when did she say this to you?”

“The day we were in the lab, before my fake suicide.” Sherlock said, not making eye contact with John.

“I didn’t know, mate… I guess I understand now.” John said quietly.

Sherlock hummed a reply.

* * *

 

They finally arrived at Baker St. Sherlock entered with John following behind. They started to take off their coats, when Mrs. Hudson greeted them.

“Oh, Sherlock! You’re back! There are some messages for you!” She said, handing him a letter.

“What are they?”

“I didn’t open them dear, it didn’t feel right.” She smiled. “The rest are up in the flat.” She said, making her way back to her flat.

Sherlock ripped open the letter, narrowing his eyes in disgust.

“What? What is it?”

“Fan mail.” He hissed.

“From who?”

“From… women.” Sherlock growled, handing him the letter.

Sherlock ran up the stairs and opened the door to his flat. He noticed the pile of letters on the coffee table.

He sighed angrily and grabbed the pile, tossing them in the trash bin.

“This woman is PRETTY detailed on what she wants to do with you…” John laughed, closing the door to the flat.

“Disgusting.” Sherlock snapped, sitting down in his chair.

“Come on mate, you have to sort of laugh at it.” John said, tossing the paper in the bin. “It is kind of funny.” John smirked.

“Not really.” Sherlock replied, with closed eyes and his hands placed on his chin.

“I wonder how many of these women are attending the ball. I feel like maybe you should get some protection. A body guard?” John teased, sitting across from Sherlock.

“Now you know why you’re going.” Sherlock replied, pulling out his phone.

He’s debating to text Molly….

“Great.” John mumbled.

“AH HA!” Sherlock suddenly snapped.

“What?” John asked, confused.

“That’s it! Molly!” Sherlock said, starting to text rapidly on his phone.

“Still not following.” John muttered.

“If I asked Molly to be my escort to the ball, it will keep her safe and help keep all those women off my back. It’s the perfect plan.” Sherlock replied, not looking up from his phone.

“Like as your date?”

“I suppose so, yes.” Sherlock replied, pocketing his phone.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?”

* * *

 

**Afternoon Molly. Mike informed me about this “charity ball” and asked me to be “Guest of Honour” I accepted his offer. He also informed me that you will also be attending. I was thinking, we should attend together. Let me know.**

**-** **SH**

 

Oh my god. Is this actually happening?

Molly dropped the tool she had in her hand, to pick up her phone that sat next to her. She read over the message two more times before typing a reply.

 

**Together? As like a date?**

**\- Molls**

 

**Well, if that’s what you want to call it, yes. I would appreciate it. I am apparently the sex symbol of London and would love to have someone help keep the women at bay at this event. It is rather tedious.**

**\- SH**

 

**I suppose that makes sense. Okay. Sure.**

**-** **Molls**

 

**Wonderful. I will pick you up. Make sure you’re ready.**

**\- SH**

 

**Okay.**

**\- Molls**

So, this happened. Molly shook her head and smiled, placing her phone down. No. She’s only doing this to help Sherlock. It’s not like it’s anything more. She’s going help keep the women away. It’s not a date. Is it?

Oh, god help her not to embarrass herself. Just let her get through this in one piece.


	3. Keep Your Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The charity event is today and Sherlock, John, Mary & Molly are all dressed up and ready to go. While enjoying their time at the event, Sherlock runs into someone he'd thought he'd never see again. Sherlock has a bad vibe through out the night... and the night has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for a long HIATUS. I've been super busy with school. I finally got a spare minute to update this beauty. I'm hoping to update this again sooner or later..... preferably sooner then later. Please stick with me. I got a lot more ideas for this story... and Sherlolly will be total ENDGAME. 
> 
> Thanks again! Update coming soon!

 

**The event starts in an hour. Make sure you are ready. I’ll be there soon.**

**\- SH**

  **I’ll be ready.**

**\- Molls**

  **Good. When a black limo pulls up to your flat, don’t be alarmed. It’s just me picking you up.**

**\- SH**

  **A limo? How fancy.  But I would have been fine with a cab.**

**\- Molls**

  **Yes, well you can thank my bother. He insisted that we arrived in something posh, since I am the guest of honour and all. It is rather foolish.**

**\- SH**

**Well, I think it’s rather delightful. I haven’t rid in a limo since prom. Anyway, see you soon.**

**\- Molls**

**Yes. See you.**

**\- SH**

 

Sherlock smirked lightly while placing his phone back on it’s charger. He needs all the battery life he can get. He then walked towards his room with a deep sigh.

Sherlock hasn’t done something this social since John’s wedding. Of course, it wasn’t so bad. There was a murder to solve, after all. But this…this feels - ugh. This whole thing just causes Sherlock’s stomach to turn.

There will be people, dinner and dancing…. Well, the dancing isn’t so bad. He’s never really admitted it to anyone expect Janine, but he loves to dance. If he gets a chance, he wouldn’t mind hitting the floor a few during the night. Maybe that will help him not die of boredom.

Sherlock opened his armoire and pulled out his new Spencer Hart suit. It was a two-piece black and white suit with a tie. Sherlock really didn’t like to wear ties, but it is a formal occasion. He then placed the suit on his bed and began to dress himself.

                                                                                                 

                                                                                                         Sherlock's Outfit

“Sherlock?”

“In here.” He replied, buttoning up the cuff-links on his coat.

“You ready mate?” John asked, walking towards him. “Mary is waiting for us.”

“Almost.”

Sherlock looked up at john, a smirk starting to grow.

“What?” John nervously asked, fumbling with his suit jacket.

“That colour doesn’t really suit you… oh well – c'est la vie.” Sherlock responded, walking out of his room.

“What? Navy?” John said looking down at himself.

“Didn’t really ask for your opinion on the matter, anyway.” He grumbled.

Sherlock then walked past John, into the bathroom and turned on the light.

“What are you doing now?” John asked, keeping up with Sherlock, watching him pull stuff out of the bathroom cabinet and placing it on the sink in front of him. Sherlock then grabbed the comb and combed through his curls.

“You kidding? Really?” John laughed, crossing his arms and leaning up against the bathroom door.

“Yes, really.” Sherlock replied flatly.

“Huh…you actually care about what people think of you.” John stated, picking up the hair gel, looking at it.

“No, I don’t.” Sherlock answered quickly, snatching it from John’s hands.

John eyebrows raised.

“I’m just dressing for the occasion. They did ask me to be guest of honour. As much as I hate this, I’m not going to show up with a mop of curls.” Sherlock explained, putting hair gel in his hair, slicking it back.

“Sure. Let’s go – guest of honour.” John teased, walking to the front door of the flat.

Sherlock quickly washed his hand, cleaned up and grabbed his phone off it’s charger. He walked over to John, seeing him put his dress shoes on and coat.

“Mrs. Hudson already left. She said she’ll meet us there.”

Sherlock hummed a reply, while putting on his dress shoes and coat.

“Ready?”

Sherlock faced John, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

Molly checked herself out one last time in the mirror. She placed her hands on her dress, brushing it slightly. She looked good. She felt good. This dress has been asking for night out since she bought it but never had an excuse to take it out… well until now.

It was a short, sleeve-less, ivory dress. It was rather plain, simple but elegant. She matched it with light gold, glittery pumps. 

                                                                                                    

                                                                                                             Molly's Outfit

Molly wasn’t any good at up-doing her hair, so decided to do a half up, half down look, and giving it a slight curl with a curling iron. As for make-up, Mary did it for her. Before Mary was going to get ready herself for the event, she offered to come over and do Molly’s make-up. Molly was grateful because she was rubbish at make-up. She contemplated on not wearing any at all, but Mary wasn’t having it.

_“You’re going to be around Sherlock’s arm all night. You’re going to need some make-up.”_

Well, she had a point.

Rummaging through her jewelry box, Molly placed a bracelet on her right wrist and some diamond studded earrings. She then grabbed her clutch hanging behind her bedroom door. She exhaled loudly and walked into the living area of her flat. She grabbed her phone off it’s charger and checked her messages.

 

**On my way. Be there in five.**

**\- SH**

 

She looked one last time before shoving it into her clutch. God, she is so nervous.

No, this is going to be fine. It’s going to be fun. Her, Mary, John and Sherlock are going to this event and they’re going to have great time. She looked over at her couch, seeing Toby curled up into a ball, fast asleep.

_I wish I was that relaxed. I’m a wreck right now._

Oh, who is she kidding. This is going to be a disaster. Before she could think of anything else, maybe an excuse not to go, there was a knock at her door.

* * *

“Where _is_ she?”

“We just got here, Sherlock. Calm down.” John commented, crossing his arms from the cold.

“I told her five minutes. It’s already been almost ten.”

“Why are you such in a rush to go? It’s not like you like these sorts of things.” John pointed out.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

He’s worried. She didn’t answer his text about being five minutes away. She didn’t open the door right when he knocked, and he’s been standing outside in the cold for five minutes, waiting for her presence. What if something happened to her? What if she…

Before he could think of a the most craziest excuse as to why Molly Hooper was in danger, the door opened.

“Sorry about that, I was in the loo.” Molly apologized, closing the door behind her, locking it.

“It’s alright.” Sherlock replied, letting out a breath. 

_IN THE LOO? GOD MOLLY, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT._

He held out his hand for her. Molly blushed, slipping her hand into his. He helped her down the steps. He couldn't help but notice her nervousness. He smiled lightly at her while they locked eyes. She smiled back. When she came to the last step, Sherlock let go.   

"Thank you." Molly said softly. 

"You're welcome." 

Sherlock wanted to say something, anything. But he faltered. He didn't know what to say. After a few transfixed moments, John interrupted them. 

“Alright, let’s go.” John urged, opening the door to the limo, and getting in.

Molly smiled sweetly and ducked her head while climbing into the limo after John, with Sherlock following behind her.

“Hello Molly!” Mary smiled, rubbing her belly. 

“Hello!" Molly smiled back, settling herself in the corner of the seat. "You look gorgeous!”

Under Mary's dress coat, you could see she was dressed in a long, elegant, bedazzled black dress with black pumps. You could totally tell she was pregnant with that round belly of hers but she pulled off the dress perfectly. 

"Oh thank you! I didn't know how well I could pull this dress off being this pregnant." She replied.

"Well, you look beautiful." John complimented, quickly kissing her on the cheek. 

"Thank you, love." Mary said, squeezing his hand. 

                                                                                               

 

                                                                                                     Mary & John's Outfit

Sherlock settled in, next to Molly, then pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. 

“Where to now, sir?”

“Take us to Kew Gardens.” Sherlock read off the paper.

"Right away." 

“That’s where it is? Oh, that’s lovely!” Mary exclaimed, taking the paper out of Sherlock’s hands.

“Yes. Quite lovely.” Molly added.

John smiled while handing Molly a glass of champagne, that was provided by the limo company.

“Thank you.”

“Wow, so many people are expected to come.” Mary said, scanning the paper.

“Yeah, and they're all for Sherlock. Who knew he was so well liked?” John teased, looking at the paper as well.

"They're not just for me, John. This event is for a good cause, or did you forget?" Sherlock replied, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, yeah." John smirked, sipping his champagne. 

The girls giggled, settling into their own conversation. 

 

**Where are you guys??? You're going to be late!!**

**-Lestrade**

 

**Almost there, Lestrade.**

**\- SH**

* * *

 

"Where were you guys? You're late!" Greg scolded, opening the door to the limo.

Sherlock, Molly, John and Mary exited the limo and started to straighten themselves out from sitting for a while. 

"Didn't you know? They queen is never late, everyone is just simply early." Mary giggled.

Molly laughed, getting the reference, while Greg just smirked. 

"Ha-ha." Sherlock said. He then walked over to the limo driver, paying him his tip. 

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Molly said, looking at the building in front of them. 

"Isn't it? I heard there is a lovely garden out back too." Mary chimed in, pointing at the building.

                                                                                

                                                                                               Kew Gardens (Where the event is held)

John then turned towards Mary, holding his arm out, saying, "Shall we Mrs. Watson?"

"Yes, let's." Mary smiled, grabbing his arm. They walked up the entry way, and into the building, with Greg following behind. 

Molly waited for Sherlock as he walked around the limo. She watched it drive off while Sherlock walked up to her, looking down at himself, pulling his suit jacket down. 

"Ready?" Molly asked, turning towards him, gripping her clutch. 

"Ready." Sherlock responded, looking up at her. He held out his arm to her and she accepted it with a nervous smile.

* * *

 

**_"Oh my god, he's here!"_ **

**_"Wow, he cleans up nice!"_ **

**_"Sherlock is finally here! Look at how hot he is!!"_ **

Once Sherlock and Molly entered the event, a swarm of women grouped around them. Sherlock frowned, holding onto Molly a little tighter.

_Wow, he wasn't kidding about the women._

**_"Can I get a picture with you?"_ **

**_"Hey Sherlock, will you save a dance for me?"_ **

**_"Wow, you ARE bloody gorgeous!"_ **

"Alright, ladies! Back up, let the man in!" Greg warned, pushing the ladies back, finally getting some space.

"Sherlock, you made it!" 

Sherlock and Molly turned around, facing Mike, who had a drink in his hand. 

"Mike-"

"Molly! You actually came! I'm really glad you decided to come... and with Sherlock no less." Mike winked. "Have a good time!" 

"Thank you, Mike."

Sherlock looked between Mike and Molly, watching Mike walk away before grabbing her shoulder.

"Here, I'll take your coat." 

"Oh, thank you!" Molly said, slipping her coat off her shoulders. Sherlock retrieved it, putting both their coats away. 

"Oi! Sherlock!" John screamed over the crowd of ladies, huddling around their table, crowding him and Mary. 

"Come Molly. Let's go over there."

"You sure?" She laughed.

"No." He said with a smirk.

 Molly smirked back. 

 "Alright, lets go." 

* * *

Sherlock pushed through crowd of women, leading him and Molly to their set table. Each women had their phone out, snapping pictures.

**"Sherlock, look here! I want a picture!"**

**"Sherlock, can we take a picture?"**

Sherlock pulled out Molly's seat for her. Molly sat next to Mary, tucking her chair in. 

 _This is going to be a long night._ Sherlock thought, ignoring all the women touching him. 

**"Who is that girl he's with?"**

**"Who is that?"**

**"Is that his date?"**

Suddenly Greg came to their table with a angry look on his face. 

"Hey! Ladies! What did I say?" Greg warned. "I have no problem arresting every single one of you for disturbing the peace!"

The women suddenly quieted down, putting their phones away.

"Leave them alone, off you go! The event is going to start!" Greg demanded, finally shooing them away. 

They started to step away from the table, slowly making their way back to their respected tables. 

"Thank god Greg is here." John said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mary laughed. 

Suddenly, a middle-aged man got on a mic and cleared his throat, causing the guests to settle down. 

"That's Greg's boss, I think." John commented, sipping his water. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As chief of police at Scotland Yard, I'd like to personally thank each and everyone of you for coming tonight."

"With the help of St Bartholomew's Hospital, we raised over £8,000 for families in need of medical care and even police protection programs. Thank you for all your generosity."

They crowd clapped at this announcement. 

"Please, enjoy yourselves with this lovely meal that has been prepared and the entertainment. At the end of the night, there will be a Raffle Draw, so please purchase some tickets to win some amazing prizes that has been donated to this event. Each purchase will go towards the cause!"

"Thank you again and have a good night!" 

The crowd clapped again, as he made he's way back to his seat. Mary, John and Sherlock were discussing whether to purchase raffle tickets.  

Molly looked around the room. She could feel many set's of eyes on her. These women are relentless. While looking around the room, a very recognizable woman made eye contact with her. Molly looked away quickly, grabbing Sherlock's arm. 

"Molly?"

Before she could say anything, the woman walked over to their table. 

"Sherlock. Long time no see."

"IRENE?" John blurted.

"That's her!" Mary said shocked, smacking John's arm. 

Molly's grip tighten on Sherlock's arm.

"Woman. What are you doing here?" Sherlock challenged. 

"You never texted me back the last time. I came to find out why." She teased. 

So this is the "woman". Wasn't she dead? To Molly, she looked stunning.

She was wearing a long, flowy hunter green dress with long sleeves, a sparkled belt around her waist. To compliment her outfit, she wore a studded necklace and with her hair parted to the side, curly. To go with her dress, she also wore black strapped shoes and carried a purple clutch. 

                                                                                

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Irene then looked over to Molly with a sexy smirk on her face. 

"You must be her...the guardian angel, Molly Hooper." She held out her hand to Molly.

Sherlock watched the two, waiting to see what would happen.

"Hello. You must be... the woman. I've met you before... only it really wasn't you." Molly responded, taking her hand. 

Before she could shake her hand, Irene pulled her hand to her lips, kissing it. 

"Yes, that was in fact not me. But did you like what you saw?" She teased with a wink.

Molly blushed hard, pulling her hand away. John sat there with a shocked expression. 

"Don't corrupt my pathologist." Sherlock said while standing, pulling Molly back to her seat with a squeak.

" _Your Pathologist huh?_ " She giggled.  

"I'm going to ask one more time, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, standing face to face with Irene.

"Down boy. You really are all work, no fun. I could have so much fun with her, ya know?" She smirked, fixing his tie. 

" _Answer. the. question._ " He gritted out, grabbing her hands from his tie, stilling her. 

"Fine. I'm actually not here for you. I heard about _him_ making a world wide video appearance, I was asked to keep an eye out."

"I knew it." 

_Mycroft._

"Sherlock, our meal is coming. Maybe we can talk about this later?" John suggested. Mary looked between John and Sherlock. 

"Don't worry. I'll leave." She reassured then looked over at Molly with a sly grin. "Bye kitten. See you soon." 

Sherlock watched Irene return to her seat with narrowed eyes. Once she returned, he settled back down into his seat next to Molly.

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"I didn't say anything?" Molly replied. 

"You didn't have too." 

Once their meal was set in front of them, no one wasted time to dig in. It was a nice spread, Sherlock will admit. But the food is the last thing on his mind. 

While everyone was enjoying their meal, Sherlock couldn't help but wonder how much danger they're truly in. 

* * *

 

"And then he said, 'Elementary, my dear Watson.'" 

Everyone laughed in union, well everyone but Sherlock. He was playing around with his dessert on his plate. 

"Always a show off, aren't you?" Mary teased, bumping his shoulder with her elbow.

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock looked up at Molly. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she was worried. 

"Is everything alright, mate? You barely touched any of your food?" John asked, placing his napkin down on the table. "I mean, you barely eat anyway but still." 

"Funny. I just have a bad feeling, that's all. " Sherlock said, pushing his plate away. "I'm going to go talk to Lestrade."

Sherlock suddenly pushed his chair away, leaving the table in a blink of an eye.

"Sherlock!" 

* * *

"Sherlock! Bloody hell! You scared me!" 

Greg jumped in his seat. He turned himself in his chair to face Sherlock. 

"You have other things to be scared of. Is all your men here at this event? All of them?" Sherlock asked, leaning over to talk to Greg. 

"Yes. I already told you." 

"Good. Keep your eyes open." 

"Sherlock. Do I have to evacuate everyone out of this place? Is there a huge problem?" Greg whispered frantically. 

"No. Not yet at least." 

With that, Sherlock left him. 

* * *

_**Hello brother of mine, how is the event? Did they announce you as Queen yet?** _

**_Mycroft. Tell me why the woman is here?_ **

**_I asked her to be there._ **

**_Why?_ **

**_She knows a lot about Moriarty, if there is anyone around to help with this situation, it's her._ **

**_I told you I'd handle it, Mycroft._ **

**_And you will... she's there to - support you. For a lack of a better word._ **

**_I don't need her - support. I took down Moriarty on my own before, I don't need her help to do it again, if need be._ **

**_If need be? What? You don't think he's back?_ **

**_I think if he wanted to take this game to the next level, he would of by now. Something is not right._ **

**_Well, I believe you'll figure it out. Give the Watson's my regards._ **

Sherlock growled in frustration. 

**_Goodbye brother of mine._ **

Before he could hang up, Mycroft spoke up once more.

**_Oh and do enjoy your night with Ms. Hooper. It might be the last time you get this opportunity. Spend it wisely._ **

Once Mycroft hung up, Sherlock pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it intensely. He then walked back into the building with a hard look on his face. He has to take extra caution. Who knows when Moriarty will strike next. 

"Where have you been, mate? We've been looking everywhere for you!" John explained, walking up to him.

"I've been outside. I was on the phone with Mycroft." Sherlock said, pocketing his phone.

"Greg told me they're going to announce you soon. You ready?" John smirked, tapping his shoulder.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Sherlock muttered, walking back to the table with John.

_This is going to be a very long night, indeed._


	4. Things Are Not Always What They Seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Molly's unintentional help, Sherlock finally figures out what the message from Moriarty truly means and what it could mean for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I know it's been a long HIATUS and I hope this chapter does some justice for all the waiting you guys did. Please let me know what you think.

_8:45 pm_

Is it just her or is time to go by slowly? Molly has been enjoying herself, for the most part. Other than the fact that Sherlock has been bouncing in and out of his seat the whole night. She has never seen him this... alert. This frigidity. It makes Molly nervous. Ever since she's known Sherlock, he's always been calm and collective, never like this.

When John and Sherlock arrived back at the table, he took a long sip of champagne out of his flute that was offered with his dessert. Before Molly could say anything to Sherlock, she was interrupted by the sound of someone on the mic. 

_"Good evening! I'm Greg Lestrade, DI at Scotland Yard and a personally good friend (whether he likes to admit it or not) to Sherlock Holmes."_

Before Greg could continue, a loud sound of fan-girl screaming came from the tables. The crowded quieted down with the unimpressed look of Greg. 

_"I'm very honoured to be doing this. As many of you know, Sherlock Holmes is the guest of honour for this event."_

John chuckled. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

_"I've known Sherlock for as long as I can remember. He has always been a great friend to Scotland yard.."_

"You'll never hear Sally or Anderson admit that," Sherlock smirked. Molly smiled. 

_"Helping us solve some of the hardest cases we've ever faced. He's incredibly intelligent and quick-witted and is always there, no matter the case."_

"Well, only if it was above a 4. I wouldn't go for anything less." Sherlock chuckled. Molly smirked. 

_"So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, I'd love to call up Sherlock Holmes to the stage to receive the 'Outstanding Community Partner of the Year Award.'"_

The crowd went into an applause as Sherlock got up from the table and made his way to the stage. He had his best fake smile on, hoping it was enough to fool everyone. As he walked up the steps to the podium, Sherlock shook Greg's hand and accepted the award.

Turning towards the audience, Sherlock swallowed thickly, figuring out what he was going to say. He suddenly remembered what John had said to him on the way to Molly's flat. 

 

**_"When you up there, try not to be..."_ **

**_"Myself?"_ **

**_"Yeah."_ **

 

"First off, I'd like to thank every-

**"WE LOVE YOU, SHERLOCK!"**

The rest of the audience hushed them, wanting to hear what he had to say. 

Sherlock's face crinkled a bit in annoyance before continuing. 

"As I was saying... I'd like to thank everyone for their generosity. I'm very honoured to be granted this award. As you all know, I am not a very sentimental person. I love to solve cases, partly because of the fact that I find it fun but also because it's a great substitute too-"

Before Sherlock could finish, John looked at him with his "Bit not good!" look. 

"Substitute to- to other things I do in my spare time." 

John let out a breath.

"I solve cases for the thrill of the chase...well, that's what I would have said before I met John Watson. Through the time I got to know John Watson, my "partner in crime" as you all say in your internet posts..."

John chuckled, along with the crowd. 

"I've learned that not only am I solving cases for fun, but I am also helping people as well. By solving these murders, it brings closure to the friends and families of the victim's loved ones. Like I said, sentiment hasn't always come naturally to me, but I am learning."

Sherlock scanned his eyes over to their table, looking over to John, Mary and Molly, a small smile spreading onto his lips. 

"Thank you again for this award. I will use it as a reminder to help better myself for future cases." 

The crowd applauded as Sherlock made his way back to the table, clutching onto the award with a tight fist. _Thank god that's over_. 

He took his seat right next to Molly, placing his award on the table. 

"That was very nice, Sherlock," Molly said, smiling.

"Thanks." 

"Yeah mate, good job. For a minute there I thought...well yeah... good job!" John laughed.

Sherlock smirked. The sound of the mic being tapped again, caused them to look at the stage again. 

_"Well now ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the entertainment part of the evening, so please enjoy the music, dance and have a great time!"_

Suddenly, a band started to play and people started to get up from their seats and move to the dance floor.

"Mary darling, want to dance?" John asked, holding his hand out to her.

"I'd love too!" She answered with a bright smile. 

Mary grabbed John's arm and he led her to the dance floor. 

Molly smiled, watching them slowly swaying to an upbeat song. They were so in love. So happy. With a baby on the way. Molly in a way envied them. Finding each other and being the other's perfect half. She wished that she found that... she hoped to find that in Sherlock, but with the way, things were looking now... Molly feels like there is no chance of that happening. Sherlock is now a well-known man of the opposite sex. Speaking of that, a group of girls started to make their way over to her and Sherlock. 

Panicking, Molly grabbed Sherlock's hand, holding it, giving it a gentle squeeze.  

"Molly?" 

"Would you like some more champagne, darling?" Molly asked sweetly, hoping Sherlock would catch on.

Sherlock looked at her confused for a split second until it donned on him what was happening.

"Thanks love, but I'd rather go dance. Shall we?" He replied, holding his hand out to her.

Molly smiled shyly, accepting his hand. Sherlock than led her to the dance floor, passing by the group of women.

**"Where are you going, Sherlock?"**

**"Yeah! We want to talk to you!"**

**"I asked for a picture earlier!"**

Once they arrive at the dance floor, another song begin to play. A slow song. Great.

Molly wasn't really skilled at dancing. She knew how to do the chicken dance or the classic shuffle. She had so much practice at all of her friend's weddings. But to dance this close to someone, especially to someone she has loved for years. Oh god, she can feel her palms getting sweaty. Let's hope she doesn't step on his feet!

Sherlock smirked. Obviously seeing how nervous Molly was. He then reached out and grabbed Molly, positioning them into the perfect dancing frame. 

"Oh, nice frame. Where did you learn that?" Molly asked, not making eye contact, looking at her feet. 

"I never really told anyone this - well, except one person but she's hardly relevant," Sherlock replied with a shake of his head, starting to lead them into the basic waltz. 

Molly quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, and trying to keep up with the steps.

"I love to dance." He said with a little bit of mirth. 

"I can tell. You're very good at it. Is there anything you're not good at?" Molly chuckled.

"Hardly." Sherlock chuckled back.

"I don't know about that, Sherlock. I probably can think of some things." She teased.

"Oh, like what then, _Miss Hopper?"_

Molly blushed. Why did he say her name like that?

"Uh-well- can you perform an entire autopsy?" 

Sherlock laughed.

"Well, that... no. I've never learned. Doesn't mean I wouldn't be interested in trying. Maybe you can teach me sometime, _Doctor Hooper."_  

"Yeah, maybe." She grinned, shyly. 

* * *

Oh, this was great fun. Sherlock loved to dance. It's something about the steps and sway of the waltz that get's him in good mood. Of course, the women he is dancing with is a plus too. She's a great dancer. He's actually flirting with his pathologist. FLIRTING. Since when did he flirt for no apparent reason? 

"Sherlock?" Molly said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I don't get it. If Moriarty was going to make a move, wouldn't he have done something by now?"

_Her intelligence never ceases to amaze me._

"I know, Molly. I think this too." Sherlock replied, pulling her closer.

"I don't know, Sherlock. Maybe he's not even back? What if he still has some threads left from his web? What if it's someone else?" Molly suggested, remembering how Sherlock described Moriarty at his trial. 

 

_**"** How would you describe this man? His character."_

_"First mistake. James Moriarty isn’t a man at all. He’s a spider. A spider at the center of a web. A criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of the dances."_

 

Stupid! Stupid! He should have seen this right away! He answered his own question! 

Sherlock's eyes widened, coming to a realization.

"Sherlock?"

"Molly! Come with me!" Sherlock spat, grabbing her hand and dragging her off the dance floor. Mary and John heard Sherlock yell over the music and noticed their quick pace so they started to follow them.

Once they all got into a quiet hallway, Sherlock started to pace, pulled out his phone, and was texting rapidly.

"What? What is it?" John asked, finally catching up to him. 

"Ho ho- Molly Hooper, I could kiss you!" 

Mary and John said "What?" in unison. Molly blushed deeply. 

"Sherlock!"

"Don't you see? Moriarty is not back. He never was. I saw him put a solid gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. This is not Moriarty."

"Okay? Then who is it? Why was Moriarty's face on every screen in London?" John asked.

"It is someone else, someone who worked with him. They just used his face to catch my attention." 

John placed his hand on his chin, thinking. 

"So, Moriarty is not back." Mary smiled, relieved, rubbing her stomach. 

"No, but there is someone out there," Sherlock confirmed, sending his last text. "And whoever it is...wants to play."

* * *

  **Moriarty is officially dead.**

**\- SH**

**Are you absolutely certain?**

**\- MH**

**Yes.** **But someone else wants to play the game. Whoever it is, will make their move when ready.**

**\- SH**

**Very well. Glad you figured it out, brother of mine. The nation thanks you.**

**\- MH**

**Don't thank me just yet.**

**\- SH**

* * *

"So, who do you think it is then, Sherlock?"

"I don't know, John. All I know is that this game isn't over."

"Where to first sir?"

Well... the party ended pretty well in Molly's eyes. The midnight table was delicious! Molly and Mary won a couple of prizes from the raffle draw. John and Mary enjoyed each other's company the whole night.

And with Sherlock now actually able to sort of relax, because he has figured out the answer to what's been bothering everyone all night, he got to enjoy himself too. He even danced quite a few times with Molly. Probably the best part of the evening, in her opinion. 

She's glad Sherlock was able to have a bit of fun. She knows he's not too fond of parties and other people, though she can't really blame him this time. Thankfully, throughout the evening, all the women who fancied him took a hint that Molly was Sherlock's date and left him alone. Sometimes they would snap pictures whenever they could get close enough but otherwise didn't say a word to him.

Oh! And the woman? Irene Adler left at some point throughout the night. She really doesn't know when though. Her guess is that Mycroft called her, let her know the good news and then she left, back into hiding. Thank god. Cause that woman really freaked her out.

Altogether, the night ended on a good note and everyone was ready to go home. 

"251 Dorset St, Marylebone, London, please," Mary called out. 

"Right away, ma'am." 

After a comfortable silence in the car, all the way to Mary and John's flat, the limo finally came to a halt.

"Well, thanks for everything, mate. It was actually a really good time." John said, opening the door to get out. "I'll call you later."

"You're welcome," Sherlock replied, not taking his eyes off his phone. "No, you won't."  

"Good night Molly!" Mary called out, before shutting the door to the limo.

"Good night!" Molly replied, right when Mary shut the door. 

"Where to now, sir?"

Sherlock looked up at his phone and said, "221B Baker Street."

Molly blinked a few times before speaking up. 

"Uh-Sherlock? Shouldn't we tell him my address first?"

"Care for a nightcap, Molly?" He suggested, pocketing his phone and completely ignoring her question.

Molly did not expect that. 

"Oh-uh- sure. Okay. Just for a little bit." Molly stuttered.

Sherlock smirked, happy to finally feel the limo pull out of park and onto the streets of London.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
